


Civil

by IDRAWMYPAINAWAY



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cosmos gear is my new favourite pet, Gen, I'm using the dress from timekeepers og design because we missed out hard on that, They are best friends sorry, They are literally so adorable it hurts, shopping!!, this is not a ship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY/pseuds/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY
Summary: Just a lil thing of Croissant and Timekeeper going clothes shopping and to some cafes to have a chat because I love them so much
Relationships: timekeeper cookie (cookie run) & croissant cookie
Kudos: 18





	Civil

"What-? You.. May have to repeat that again. I'm not quite sure what it is that you're asking me"   
The Timekeeper asked, looking down at the cheerful yet nervous looking inventor below them. Of course they were much higher up, sat floating on their scissors with one leg crossed over the over, their signature seating position.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping with me! I get a long break and I'd like to sit and talk to the director for a while. After all, when was the last time you weren't sat inside of time and watching everything? Surely you get lonely or bored every so often" Croissant said, tilting her head to the side and her arms behind her back. "Oh silly young one, if I get bored, I simply play with time! There is no boredom in playing with the timeline~" The Timekeeper responded with a grin, switching the legs that were crossed and lifting a shoulder to look smug. "Though, I must admit. It is quite brave of you to be asking for such a deed. For me to leave my position in time to be walking around in a normal city among commoners, let alone, you." They said and tapped their gloved finger against their lip in thought. "Hm, well! I suppose I may spare some time and accept your offer!" Timekeeper smiled wide and hopped off of their key, spinning it on the way down to open a passage into the normal time. "After you, my dear" They offered out their arm to let Croissant walk out first, who happily hopped through and waited on the pavement for Timekeeper to jump out after and close the entry. 

"Now, where will we be going first, my dear? I haven't exactly done much.. Hm.. Well, I don't leave time very often so shopping is not something in my knowledge! Of course, I know what it is, but I have never really done such a thing myself. I find it rather bland usually." Timekeeper explained and threw their scissors in the air, watching them vanish then looked back at Croissant. "Well, first we can go look for some new clothes!" "Oh? Are my current clothing not to your taste?" Timekeeper looked down at their outfit and Croissant flinched, quickly waving her hands and shaking her head. "No no! Not that! What I mean, is that often people have more than one outfit!" Croissant explained and Cosmos Gear flew over, nudging her cheek to get her attention. "Cosmo? What is it?" Croissant asked and looked at where Cosmos Gear was trying to show. After her eyes noticed the store, they immediately sparkled and she smiled wide. "Perfect! It's usually so difficult to find outfits that are your type of clothing but lookie over there! A steampunk store!" Croissant pointed over to the store and Timekeeper looked over to where she pointed. "Oh my gears" Timekeeper gasped and grabbed Croissant's hand, running her over to the store. As they ran, Croissant could hear the clicking of Timekeeper's sharp heels against the pavement. How did they run in those things?

Croissant watched as Timekeeper put their hands on the glass and looked in amazement at all of the outfits. They suddenly gasped and pointed "That one! I would like to try that one!" They said and Croissant looked at where they pointed, smiling once she saw it was a dress similar to their current outfit. The skirt was puffy and framed by gold. To be frank, the skirt was huge, most likely held by a hoop or petticoat. "Let's go try it on then, shall we?" Croissant opened the door and walked in, hearing the little bell ring when the door opened. Timekeeper gasped at this and stepped in to look at the bell above it, opening the door again to watch it ring and their eyes lit up. "A bell still held by the door? Why, I haven't seen such a thing since the 1900's! Croissant! Isn't it bizarre to see elder design choices or machines from the past in the current time?" The Timekeeper ran over to Croissant and held her arm cheerfully, pointing to the bell and Croissant laughed. "Not everything is modern in the modern age, ya know? Surely you'd know that director, you've been to both the past and present" "Oh please my dear! Call me TK!" They cheerfully responded and hummed. "Though I suppose you are correct! I just do not often pay attention to such minor details while travelling! So seeing things like this make my heart twirl! It is so fascinating to me how people never stop using the past!" Timekeeper twirled, making Croissant smile.

Finally, the dress was found, making Croissant smile wide and yell "Aha! Here it is dir- TK!". Of course, she was quick to cut off so she could nickname like she was asked. "Oh it's wonderland! Cosmo! What do you think of it?" Timekeeper looked as the little cog pet flew over and looked at the dress, smiling and grinded their gear, nuzzling the dress. "I suppose that means they like it! Now that we have found what we wanted, what exactly do I do?" Timekeeper looked at Croissant with a smile. The inventor chuckled and picked up the dress "We keep looking through sizes and find the one you wear then you try it on" She said and picked up the dress. "Well, this one looks my size already" Timekeeper picked up the dress and held it in front of their body to gesture. "Then go try it on in the changing room" Croissant pointed over to the fabric in front of a little room, The Timekeeper smiled and ran over to it, unbuttoning their shirt. "A-ah! TK nono! Close the fabric!" Croissant quickly covered her eyes and flushed red and not expecting to see her friend suddenly undressing. "Oh! My, how embarrassing" Timekeeper chuckled and closed the curtain, but of course, they didn't actually care all that much.

"Huzzah! What do you think, Croissant?" The curtain opened and out stepped The Timekeeper in their large dress of choice, twirling a little to show off the poof. Croissant looked up from petting Cosmos Gear and smiled wide "You look amazing TK! That dress suits you so well!" She let go of the gear and gave a cheerful clap with her gloves on. "You think so? I must admit, it does feel rather free but also a tad heavy because of the metal and petticoat" Timekeeper chuckled and gave a curtsy. Cosmos Gear gave another grind and flew over, cuddling under Timekeeper's chin, making them laugh "Why thank you Cosmo!" They chirped. As Timekeeper went back into the dressing room to change, they spoke up "Had you found anything you would like to buy Croissant?" They asked, changing out and back into their normal clothes, well, before looking at their body in underwear in the mirror to admire themself for a few seconds, a smile on their face. They opened the curtain fully dressed and smiled at Croissant. "Well, not really. Clothes shopping isn't my thing as much as going out for lunch or buying parts for my machine. I usually like to stick to freeing clothes like this, tinkering gets super hot so I need to need cooling clothes!" Croissant explained and rubbed behind her neck, nervously laughing then standing to walk out with Timekeeper. Without their hat on, it made it much obvious how short the director actually was. Much shorter than her to say the least. 

"Now! Where to next, dear Croissant? A cafe, did you say?" Timekeeper asked, calling their scissors to sit on and float beside Croissant instead of walking. Lazy. "Well, sure! We co go get some coffee and something to eat! Is there anything you like?" The inventor asked, leading Timekeeper to a little cafe, meaning they had to rid of their scissors since they could be classed as a weapon. "Hm, well, I do like regular tea with some sugar. As for food, I really am not picky, so anything will be just fine, but if they have cake then I would very much appreciate it!~" Timekeeper looked around for a chair and table for the two to seat at. "Cake and tea it is! Any specific cake you want? They got plenty" Croissant walked over to a seating area so they could sit and wait for their orders "Hm, take a guess what you think my favourite cake is" They chuckled, intertwining their fingers and rested their chin on them. "Well, considering you're me.. And my favourite cake is sponge cake, then it makes sense that sponge cake is your favourite?" She explained and Timekeeper clapped "Brava! Well done! You caught me out quite easily, I see" They chuckled. 

After a little wait for their drinks and meals, Croissant came over to the table, seeing Timekeeper petting Cosmos gear happily. She chuckled and set down the plate of cake in front of the director and the tea beside it. "Ooh! It looks delicious!~" They gasped and let Cosmos Gear go, who just flew and sat in Croissant's lap as she sat. Of course, the director was very sophisticated about the way they drank. Fingers delicately holding up the handle and pinkie out, even their hand under the cup as if it were there to prevent spills. "Oh my, I forgot the sugar and milk. Excuse me for a second" They stood and happily walked over to the sugars and milk jug. Croissant watched and smiled softly, she couldn't find it in her anymore to be scared of them.

Now everything was solved and Gingerbrave, along with his friends, were all safe, Timekeeper was honestly so sweet. Croissant even forgot they were her from another timeline, they were so.. Different. Even their speech patterns that they must have picked up from being in older eras and hearing everyone talk. From the way they got excited over new discoveries or the way they walked so elegantly, everything just made Croissant smile. Even though Timekeeper does terrible things for no good reasons besides from pure selfishness, they were fun and kind. They lacked remorse or guilt for the things they had done, but even still, Croissant tried to think about it much and have fun while she still could. 

"I have returned" Timekeeper chuckled and seated again, pouring in the milk and poured the sugar in from the packet, mixing it with a little spoon. "Well, dear Croissant-" Timekeeper held their tea up and looked to the inventor. 

"Why don't you tell me about how much stronger you have become since we last met, yes?~"


End file.
